


Matrirupena Samsthita

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Through Her Eyes [4]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Mama Baahu's POV on Sivagami.





	Matrirupena Samsthita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllegoriesInMediasRes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/gifts).



> Warnings apply to upcoming chapters.
> 
> Chapters will be updated as and when RL permits. Life as a postgraduate medical student is tough, so please be kind!
> 
> Would love to know your feedback. :)

"Life in a royal palace is way too different from our childhood fantasies about a picture-perfect life. Keep that in mind, and you'll be well-adjusted to this place, just like me. Welcome, child."

These are the first reassuring and almost motherly words Sivagami Devi speaks when I enter this weird place called Mahishmati.

 _Well-adjusted just like me,_ did she say?

I dare not ask the iron lady whether she happens to be a commoner like me, but what I _can_ see even as a newcomer to the palace is the remarkable ease with which she handles my perpetually drunken brother-in-law who treats her with zero respect. I wish I could punch him right here, right now.

I can only thank my lucky stars that I have a husband who is wonderful in every way... and instantly regret the rather selfish thought.

**Author's Note:**

> The title has been taken from the 5th chapter of the Devi Mahatmyam (aka Chandi/Durga Saptashati) and means 'the one residing in the form of the Mother.'
> 
> Thanks so much for the awesome prompt, @AllegoriesInMediasRes!


End file.
